Sandrockk's Ultimate Guide to Ninja Tools
de:Vorlage:LeitfadenCategory:Guides Welcome! This is my very first guide, but I promise you, it is going to be usefull. ^^ The purpose for this guide is to help you save money getting ninja tools. The easiest way to do this is to craft them. However, this is not always the case, so I'm going to put down just about everything you could want to know about each tool and recipy. It may make your head explode at first, but once you get the hang of it, it will make your life soooo much easier. So, without further delay, I give you Sandrockk's Ultimate Guide to Ninja Tools! Getting Started First thing, crafting your tools will save you a huge amount! Most tools are expensive because they require a decently leveled craft and some of the items to make them must be farmed or carfted. If you want to make all of your tools you will need these crafts at or above these levels: * Goldsmithing: 31 * Woodworking: 39 * Smithing: 23 * Clothcraft: 34 * Alchemy: 37 * Cooking: 11 The best way to make your tools is to buy most of your ingredients from NPCs. If an item can't be bought, then make it/farm it. It may not be the fastest way to get your tools, but it is definatly the cheapest way, and you will be happy that you did. But remember to check the AH before you go and buy an item from an NPC. Sometimes the ingredient may only be sold by a guildshop or tenshodo merchant where the prices vary. If so, it may be significantly cheaper to buy it off the AH. For example, I have seen an Elm log (used to make Bast Parchment which is used in many ninja tools) being sold by the Woodworking shop for as much as 7k, but on Alexander it goes for about 4.5k on the AH. Even if it isn't being sold by a guild shop, it is always a good move to check the AH prices first. A great way of looking up the AH prices is to use FFXI AH. They also show the total cost and profit on a recipy, but remember, those totals are based on the AH prices for ingrediants. So even if it says that you will lose money if you craft an item, thats if you buy the ingredients off the AH, and as we all know, it is almost always cheaper to buy from NPCs/make/farm your ingredients. Ok now, here we go, keep up or splode, either way, this is it Ninja Tools Shihei Used in casting Utsusemi:Ichi and Utsusemi:Ni Sold by Recipy Ingrediant Recipies Ingredient Merchants Notes Shihei is by far the most important ninja tool. It isn't much cheaper to craft it due to the price of Bast Parchment and Elm Logs. But, if you can get a good deal on either of these, then craft it. On Alexander the parchment goes for 7k a stack, the logs 4.5k each and Shihei are 3k a stack. As for the Black Ink it is alittle easier to get. If you have about level 19 Fishing, you can get alot of Nebimonites off of the Mhaura/Selbina ferry using Crayfish Balls as your bait. Get a decently leveled alchemist to make it for you, and you can end up with alot of ink for next to nothing. so, if you can get a stack of parchment and 6 ink, then you will get 2 stacks of shihei. As long as you dont go over the AH price for a stack, then you have just saved yourself some gil! It may not look like alot, but I save about 1.5k every 2 stack, and going threw stacks of these things like we do, it adds up, and fast! For every stack of bags, you save almost 10k! This is one that you should craft. Uchitake Used in casting Katon: Ichi, Katon: Ni and Katon: San Sold by Recipy Ingredient Recipies Ingredient Merchant Notes Uchitake is used to cast the nija's fire spell Katon. The problem with this one is the toad oil. The recipy for it is a HQ1 from a desynth of tonberry lantern. The problem isn't getting the lanterns, its that this recipy has a HQ2 and 3, and neither of them are toad oil. That means you will have to get exactly a HQ1, and imo, it's pure luck. The only good thing is that you get 2 oil each time you succede. The NPCs aren't much help on this item either. The price range is rediculous, 2,700-16,120 each. And on my server, the AH isn't much help either at an average price of 37k a stack. All you can do for this is hope that you get HQ1s alot, or that the NPCs are on the low end of their price, and i mean the 2,700 price, not 3.5kish, it needs to be less than 3k to be less than the AH average. The good thing is that the bamboo stick and grass cloth are very very easy to get. The grass cloth is very easy to make, and so is the thread. It is also a great way to start out clothcrafting if you haven't done so yet. The bamboo stick is even easier. It is sold by a large nmber of merchants, and some of them are standard merchnts. Sandard mercants are almost always the best way to get your ingedients, their prices are almost always the lowest and always the permanent, and they have an unlimited supply of items, just about the perfect way to get any item. I would suggest taking the risk with the toad oil. The lanterns are 1-2k each, and if u have alchemy leveled up a bit, then you should be able to get a HQ about 1/2 the time. thats 12-24k for your stack of toad oil. and if you get really lucky, it could b as cheap as 6-12k. While it is a big risk, you can mak e out like a bandit on this synth. About 14-26k for 4 stacks, and at the going price of about 7k a stack. you can save almost 3.5k-500gil a stack. With some luck you can make this a very nice gil saver, but remember, this is a very risky synth to do, so if you dont have the means to do it or don't want to bother, buy them from the AH. Mizu-Deppo Used in casting Suiton: Ichi, Suiton: Ni, and Suiton: San Sold by Recipy Ingredint Recipies Ingredient Merchants Notes Once again, as with almost every ninja tool, you have that one problem item to deal with, and with mizu-deppo, it's the chestnut lumber. I would suggest getting a high level woodworker with lumberjack to make these for you. A sigle HQ1 saves you about 6k, and if you are lucky enough to get a HQ3, you just saved almost 18k. Or if you are a really, really, really patient person, you could go logging or digging for the chestnut logs, but they are rare in both cases, and would take you a very long time to get 12 of them. Bronze sheets are easy to make, and a great way to start smithing. Make your own ingots, and then make those into the sheets, easy as that. As you can see from above, you can get distilled water from just about anywhere, and it costs almost nothing, so just buy it and be on your way. This synth isn't as bad as the uchitake, but you are going to need some luck here also to save some cash. The logs for a stack of mizu-deppo are 6k alone. On alexander, these go for 7k a stack, so you save a very small amount, but if you get a HQ on the lumber making, you just got a free 3 synths worth of lumber, making the price for a stack almost nothing. So you will either save a little, or save alot, its all about luck on this one. Hiraishin Used in casting Raiton: Ichi, Raiton: Ni, and Raiton: San Sold by Recipy Ingrediant Recipies Ingredient Mechants Notes Ah, finally, a nice and easy tool. The only thing that is hard about this one is that you have to have goldsmithing leveled up a bit. The copper ingots are easy to make, and, again, a good goldsmithing start. Buy your ores from the airship shops in nations that are in 1st or 2nd in conquest, and craft away. The silver ore will take some time, but will b free, and we all love free stuff, don't we? Anywho, farm silver beastcoins to make them. You can steal the coins off almost any mid-level beastman, and they drop off of yagudo mendicants and persecutors in giddeus. Stealing them is alot easier though, I like the gobs in pashaw marshlands myself, I can snatch a coin while farming for other things, multitasking is your friend. :P